


Heavy Breathing

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pushy Bottoms, slightly harrasing harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Sirius, one night Harry's passions go to far...How will sirius react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Breathing

Harry watched the hooded Death Eater fly through the air and laughed loudly, "Well done Sirius!" he swung around to look around the field they were standing in. It was dark out and it would be easy for a Death Eater to sneak up on them.

The dark haired man standing next to him gave him a wicked grin and winked before his eyes narrowed past Harry and his lips twitched up into a sneer. "Your turn mate." He patted Harry on the shoulder and shoved him slightly forward.

Looking at where the other man was staring Harry saw a short, thick man in black robes and his long pointed hood pulled over his face running up to meet him. Moving so that he was in a defensive stance, bracing his feet on the ground and raising his wand to mid waist level.

The Death Eater yelled, "Stuptify!" And a long red beam shot out at Harry.

He calmly deflected it and sent back one of his signature disarming spells. The man avoided it and followed up with a nonverbal cruciatus curse. Harry leapt to the side to avoid the spell and cursed angrily. The next spell he casted was strong and powerful and the short man couldn't avoid it's wide burst of light. It hit the Death Eater so hard that it made a loud, low noise that mingled with the man's pain filled yell. The Death Eater crumpled to the ground and Harry used a retrieving spell at the wand and it flew into his hand.

"Ha! This puts me in the lead Sirius!" Harry smirked waving the wand in front of Sirius's face.

Sirius chuckled and ruffled Harry's way too long hair, "Not for long Harry. Next time we go out I'm going to bag at least four."

"Yeah yeah…Take my arm."

A warm hand reached out and grabbed at Harry's arms and he turned, the adrenaline still burning in his veins. After a long moment of the horrible squeezing sensation, there was a loud pop and their feet hit the front step of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

They glanced at each other and winced, "Shit…I hope we didn't wake anyone up."

Harry nodded, "Yeah they'd kill you and then me for taking you out of the house."

Sirius rolled his eyes, looking more youthful that his older age should have permitted. "We're doing good work aren't we? Taking out Death Eaters and letting the ministry pick them up after."

"I know, it's just you aren't supposed to be out of the house Sirius."

"Am I five years old? No, I'm a grown man who can make his own damn decisions."

"Yeah I know…" Harry said as they snuck up the stairs quietly, "I'm still in the lead you know…"

"Insolent little boy! Don't get comfortable being in the lead." Sirius playfully growled, his dark blue eyes sparkling.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm eighteen years old Sirius. I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Yeah yeah you're the big man. We've all noticed."

Blushing lightly Harry watched Sirius open his door and followed him in falling back on his bed. He was suddenly exhausted and yawned loudly, "Ugh as much fun as our little excursions are, these nights are so bloody tiring."

"I agree." Sirius fell back onto the bed next to Harry and let out one of his own yawns. He lightly punched Harry's arm, "You made me yawn."

"So sorry!" Harry said sarcastically, his lips twitching. But his eyes were dropping heavily.

He vaguely heard Sirius say something too him but his mind was too foggy with tiredness to pay much attention.

Suddenly Harry was very hot. He rolled around and hit something even warmer. He groaned and cuddled into the soft surface, it was very comfortable. He was fading back into a contented sleep when he heard a sleepy groan, quickly followed by his comfortable pillow shifting next to him.

He blearily opened his eyes, thick with sleep, and looked around. Harry could feel his face warming and new that was a warning sign that a pink flush was covering his face. Sirius was stretching next to him, his eyes still closed.

Scrambling back, Harry tried to look as though he'd just woken as well. But the shocked and uncomfortable look in Sirius's eyes told him that he knew where Harry had been only moments before.

"Er…Good morning."

Harry could have rolled his eyes at how strained Sirius's words were and settled with just chuckling, "I guess I fell asleep in here."

Sitting up and pointedly avoiding looking at Harry as much as possible, Sirius stretched again, "Yeah must have…"

"I'll be going now." Harry said and moved so that he could stand at the edge of the bed.

"Make breakfast would you? I'm dreadfully hungry and I would love to eat something."

With a snort Harry picked up a pillow that must have fallen off the bed during the night. Sirius caught it and threw it back on the bed as he stood. Harry grinned, "Why don't you make breakfast for once?"

Sirius gave him a pained look, "Oh Harry…You've never had the displeasure of eating the 'concoctions' I've eaten have you?"

"I doubt it's that bad mate. It's a little toast and eggs, honestly."

They were standing out in the hallway and looked around when they heard a laugh. Remus was standing at the bottom of the stairs and grinning, "The toast would be charred and the eggs unrecognizable and totally uneatable."

"It hurts every time that I hear it but it is so true." Sirius let out a very fake sounding, shuddery sigh and looked down his hand over his heart.

Remus and Harry looked at each other and laughed at how dramatic Sirius could be sometimes. Remus clucked and moved past them, "Don't worry about it old boy, I'll make breakfast."

"Old!? I am not old Remus!" Sirius roared following his oldest friend down the stairs to the kitchen. He was quite when they passed through the foyer, so not to wake his mothers portrait. But as soon as they were in the kitchen he huffed and dropped heavily into a chair, "Besides if 'I'm' old so are you. Because we are the same age!"

"I'm perfectly fine with my oldness Padfoot." Remus said using his wand to heat up the stove and to put a frying pan on it. He grabbed six eggs, cracked them and dropped them into the pan, stirring them.

Once that was done he turned and gave them a serious look, "By the way, Kingsley was here last night and everyone heard you both show up late last night."

Harry and Sirius looked at each other wincing again. Harry cleared his throat, "Er…Really?"

"Yes really and from the owl I got today from Dumbledore I would expect a very harsh talking too." Remus cocked his look and the deadly serious look in his eyes grew as he stared between the two of them.

Feeling an edge of unease, Harry shifted uncomfortably and felt Sirius do the same. They glanced at each other before Sirius said, "Oh…Well do you know when this 'Harsh talking too' is going to happen?"

"Honestly Sirius its Dumbledore do you really think you could hide from him? Just take the lecture and the punishments and you'll be done." Remus floated three plates from the cupboard and started scooping eggs onto the plate. Then he piled the toast onto a small plate and pushed the plates in front of them.

"Bloody hell, I hate when getting lectures from him. He's got this…disappointed look that just tears at you and makes you feel so fucking guilty!" Sirius sighed, stuffing eggs into his mouth.

"Ugh Sirius, that's gross." Harry said staring at his mouth, his lips tensed in disgust.

Sirius leaned over and chewed loudly with his mouth open. Harry pushed his head back and made a disgusted noise, but he was trying not to smile at the same time. He caught Remus studying them carefully, a serious frown on his face, his eyes flickering between them, and started shoveling his own food into his mouth.

Feeling like he and Sirius were little boys being reprimanded by the adult, Remus, Harry smirked into his eggs and glanced at Sirius. When he saw that he was smirking to, Harry chuckled and looked back at his own plate, his mood suddenly very lifted.

But when Dumbledore and Kingsley appeared later that day and requested that they both sit down on the couch so that they could have a discussion, his good mood suddenly plummeted. He sighed and heavily sat next to Sirius who looked just as glum.

"Well Harry, Sirius, we have a most grave matter to discuss." Dumbledore said his face serious as he shook his head slowly. "I've become aware that not only did you Sirius leave the protection of headquarters but you, Harry have followed along and that you both have been hunting down Death Eaters! This most unfortunate matter."

"But sir, we're doing what the ministry isn't! We're taking potential murders and fiends off the streets! Saving innocents!" Harry protested leaning forward slightly. He looked back at Sirius when his hand landed on his shoulder, slightly in defense and slightly pulling him back.

"I know that you think that Harry, but I also know that you both are being very irresponsible. Sirius you're not even supposed to go out, you're a major target for the left over Death Eaters and Harry up until now you've proven yourself responsible enough to go out. But now I don't think it's very a good idea for either of you to leave headquarters." Dumbledore stared at them sternly as he finished.

Both Harry and Sirius opened their mouths to protest but Kingsley raised his hand up and motioned for them to stop. He gave his undivided attention to Dumbledore again and they did as well.

He let out a low, dramatic sigh, "Harry, Sirius I know you won't like it, but you must do as I say. Just for now. Just until we get control over the remaining Death Eaters."

Hearing the wisdom in Dumbledore's words Harry sat back against the couch, trying not to grumble. He could feel Sirius still tensed up next to him and glanced at him. He wasn't surprised at the look of frustration on his face, and the look of anger flashing in his eyes.

It was one thing for him to stay locked up away from danger but for Sirius it probably felt like he was being treated like a petulant child. This time it was Harry that reached out and squeezed Sirius's shoulder. He wasn't prepared for him to have his hand knocked off his shoulder when Sirius stood suddenly and walked out of the room angrily.

He sighed and looked back at Dumbledore and Kingsley. Kingsley was staring after Sirius and Dumbledore was studying Harry closely. He leaned forward intently and said slowly, "Harry I know this all seems unfair but it really is necessary. This is for your and Sirius's protection, we are just trying to keep you safe. I know that you want Sirius safe don't you?" He waited for Harry to nod and then continued, "Yes I thought so. It will be best if you encourage him to stay in the safety of headquarters."

Harry nodded, "I understand Dumbledore, and it's just frustrating for the both us but especially for him."

"I understand Harry. I really do." Albus said as he stood and shook out his robes. "Thank you for listening to me lecture. I'll see you both soon."

After saying goodbye to both Dumbledore and Kingsley, Harry massaged his temples exhaustedly and stood, deciding that he should go and find Sirius and calm him down before he did something rash.

As he made his way through the kitchen, Harry had a brilliant idea and rummaged through the cabinet to grab the bottle of muggle vodka that he knew was hidden behind the spicy crisps. He continued up three flights of stairs and knocked lightly on Sirius's bedroom door.

He didn't hear anything from the other side of the door and felt a moment of panic. It wouldn't be completely out of character for Sirius to do something crazy to make a point. He pounded on the door and yelled, "Sirius mate open the door or I'm just going to burst rudely in!"

Sighing in relief when he heard Sirius chuckle darkly at that, he decided it was okay if he went in. He twisted the door knob and walked in looking around. He saw Sirius lying back on his bed and grinned, "Pouting Siri?"

Sirius looked up and scowled at him, but his eyes brightened when he saw the bottle of liquor in Harry's hand, "Be a pal and give me a swig off that would you?"

"Or…You could get off your bed, stop pouting and come down to the kitchen for a drink or two." Harry playfully teased.

"Oh come on Harry!" Sirius poked his bottom lip out and moved his fingers around trying to get Harry to give him the bottle.

"I'll in the kitchen if you want to join me!" He was stepping backwards as he spoke and then hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

He was already sitting in a chair at the table when he heard Sirius curse, followed by his footsteps on the stairs. When Sirius appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Harry grinned and waved his wand behind him to summon two shot glasses. He placed them on the table and inclined his head to the seat across from him. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Harry and called him something that sound suspiciously like, brat.

Harry just chuckled and pulled the stopper out of the liquor; he poured them both a generous amount and pushed Sirius his shot. He raised it and grinned when he lifted it into the air, "To imprisonment!"

Sirius chuckled once and watched as Harry threw back his own shot and then tossed back his own grimacing at the taste. When Harry laughed at him, he narrowed his eyes, motioned Harry to pour him another shot and grumbled, "When did you become such a good drinker?"

With a smirk, Harry shrugged, "I practically grew up with Fred and George. It's not like we never drank!"

"Really? Perhaps you're more of a marauder than I thought."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him as he tossed back his next shot, "Well is being a good drinker all I have to do to confirm that I'm worthy of being classified as a marauder? Well then, let's drink!" He poured them both a third shot, and held a hint of challenge in his eyes as he raised his glass in the air in a sort of mock toast.

He intensely enjoyed the sparkle in Sirius's eyes as he raised his glass to clink it against Harry's as though he was accepting his challenge.

Grinning at the sight of Sirius drunkenly and obsessively staring at the brownies Harry was making, he chuckled which slightly made his head swim. They were both pleasantly drunk and it was turning out to be a good night.

After an hour of listening to Sirius's music and dancing around raucously, he had loudly declared that he was starving and Sirius had blurted out that he wanted some brownies. So they ended up in the kitchen searching for ingredients and eventually beginning baking. He'd remembered what Sirius had said and what Remus had confirmed about the way he cooked, so Harry decided that it was best if he did all the cooking.

He knew it wasn't probably the smartest idea to bake when they were completely drunk but they 'were' wizards what was the worst that could happen?

"Yum." Harry dipped his finger into the bowl of brown, chocolate brownie mix, then pulled it out and sucked it into his mouth. He groaned at how good it tasted and let his eyes flutter closed.

When he heard Sirius laughing he opened his smiling eyes, "It's so good." He poured it into the baking pan, shoved it into the oven and stepped back, "Now we wait fifteen minutes."

"What!? That's way too long!" Sirius pouted and leaned down to stare through the little window on the oven.

"But it's totally worth it Siri! Brownies are like…Better than sex." Harry laughed and fell back into his chair, giddiness taking over his drunken emotions.

Sirius snorted and sat on the floor in front of the oven, still staring through the little window, "What would you know about sex, you're barely eighteen years old!"

Warming Harry gaped for a moment, his mouth moving wordlessly, "I know about sex! I'm not a little kid and I'm not completely innocent you know!"

"Oh really? Do tell how you're not so innocent." Sirius was laughing openly now, clearly doubting that Harry knew anything about sex.

"I've had experiences. I was with Ginny and Cho Chang, have you seen them? They were totally do-able."

"And did you 'do' them?"

"Well um…Cho Chang and I had some pretty heated kisses. And Ginny and I went pretty far." When Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, Harry blushed further, poured himself another shot and tossed it back before answering. "You know…A little hand and stuff…" He stared away from Sirius his face burning scarlet.

"That is such a shitty excuse for a sex life!" Sirius laughed, and rolled back onto the flooring laughing.

"Yeah? Like yours is such much better?"

Sirius grinned wickedly, "Oh yeah…I've had some good times."

"Then what's an example of a good sex life, 'oh master of Sex'?"

After a long minute, Sirius stood and sat across from Harry, he poured them both another shot and tossed it back, "Well not just making out and getting a hand job that's for sure. A good sex life is full of steamy, hot passionate sex. Good sex, is rough and unexpected, because there's nothing better than having random sex. But even if it is passionate you can't rush, you have to explore every inch of your lover's body, make them want you with every fiber of their being."

Sirius stopped talking so that he could sip at his shot, not noticing Harry's enraptured stare. He was blushing that was for sure, but mostly because he'd never heard anyone talk so openly about sex before. It was making his lower stomach burn uncomfortably and it was making him squirm in his seat.

"You have to have them crying out, you see, have them clawing at you, begging you to finish. Then when you finally give them what they want you have to do it rough, and varying between slow and fast. Never go to fast because that will complete you both to quickly. Instead spend some amounts of time going fast, then slow. The most important thing is to make sure your lover is being pleasured. And always make sure they come first."

"Come?" Harry rasped out, his voice harsh and scratchy.

"Mhm." Sirius grinned wickedly, his eyes dark, "Make sure that they orgasm first."

"Oh…" Harry realized how brightly his face was burning and stood. He walked over to the oven and put on the oven mitts by the stove before he pulled out the now cooked brownies. He put them on the stove, grabbed his wand, and did a cooling spell on them, and then did a cutting spell on them. "They're done."

"Really?! Yay!" Sirius jumped up in his boyish way and shoved Harry out of his way so that he could have access to the brownies. He picked up three at a time and groaned as he bit into them, "Oh god…So good."

Harry stared at him, his throat dry again, and his heart beating extra fast. He didn't know why his body was acting up but it was and he had to distract himself, so he grabbed a brownie and went to sit back at the table.

Sirius sat across from him and smiled at him, "Mm thank you Harry, these are delicious. "

Feeling his eyes drooping, Harry nodded and laid his head on the table, but his hand was reaching for the bottle of vodka so that he could pour himself another shot. A strong hand closed over his wrist, shooting heat throughout his body and he looked up. Sirius was smirking at him, "I think you've had enough Harry."

"You're just as drunk as I am Siri."

"I think I am drunk!"Sirius laughed suddenly and stood, "C'mon lets go to sleep."

He stumbled over to Harry's side of the table, wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him up. Halfway to the stairs Harry started laughing at nothing, this of course made Sirius laugh along with him. They stumbled up the stairs, both falling a few times and having to help the other up.

Pushing the door open with his foot, Sirius dragged Harry into a room and dropped him on the bed. Harry looked around and started giggling. Sirius looked at him with a curious smile, "What's so funny?"

"This isn't my room!" Laughter kept bursting out of Harry even though his lips were tight together.

Opening to contradict Harry, Sirius's eyes scanned the room before he started laughing too, "This isn't your room! This is my room!" he bent over, his laughter tensing his stomach and almost fell, so he sat hard on the bed. "Whoa…"

Harry put a pillow over his face and tried to stifle the giggles that were escaping from him. he felt Sirius lay back next to him and then felt an elbow nudge him, "What?"

"Go to your bed." Sirius mumbled, plucking at the pillow over his face.

Harry groaned and felt his head spin, "Mm, no…"

"Fine…I guess another night won't ruin my beauty sleep."

"Like you need beauty sleep, you're like the prettiest man I know."

"Pretty? I'm manly, not pretty!"

Pulling the pillow off his face so that Sirius could see him smirking at him, Harry clucked his tongue. "You know you're pretty Siri."

Sirius just rolled his eyes at Harry and they fell into a comfortable silence. He was just staring at the ceiling when his awareness rose to an extremely high level. He could feel the warmth radiating off of the man next to him, he could feel every movement Sirius was making, but he could hear him breathing hard. It was low and fast paced, but like he had just finished a race.

He didn't know what about hearing him breath so hard, made his body burn like fire, but it was having a definite effect on him. And all of a sudden he could remember what Sirius had said earlier about sex. No one had ever talked to him about sex before, it had been so intense, so heat inducing. And that heat was coming back.

Trying not to think, Harry reached out with his right hand and felt for Sirius. He lightly touched his arm and felt Sirius tense next to him. He bit his bottom lip and ran his fingers down to his wrist, feeling the rapidly beating pulse. Waiting for Sirius to do something, to tell him to stop, Harry felt his body relax when he didn't. His hand lifted from his wrist and reached over to touch his chest in a soft, air light way.

Harry closed his eyes as his stomach tightened as he ran his hand across Sirius's chest, stopping to lay over his Pecs and hardened nipples. His own chest began to rise as he angled his hand down, feeling ribs, tight muscles and tight, hard abs. he'd never felt anything as…arousing as this mans hard, lean body.

Figuring he was just feeling this was because he was drunk, Harry didn't have a problem continuing. He ran his hand down to his hip and let his finger drag up the hip bone protruding out. Imagining that bone pressing into him from above him, Harry shivered and his hand jerked down, right below his groin to the warmth of his thigh.

Gripping it lightly, Harry dragged his hand down and then back up, his fingers lightly dragging along the crease in Siri's jeans which was molded over his groin. His heart was beating so quickly that he thought it was odd that they couldn't hear it aloud. He moved to push his heel into the bulge in Sirius's groin and cupped it lightly.

He heard Sirius's sharp inhale and shifted so that he could stare at him. But he didn't get to look much because suddenly Sirius was sitting straight up, knocking his hand away. "Don't…Harry we cant…Do that."

Shocked and embarrassed Harry didn't answer, his eyes just flickered away. He felt so embarrassed by what he'd done, he had clearly made Sirius uncomfortable and he hadn't enjoyed it. His eyes prickled and his body suddenly felt cold. Scrambling up Harry hurried off the bed and rushed to the door, "sorry…"

Harry heard Sirius call after him but ignored him and hurried down one flight of stairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and dropped to the floor, leaning back against it. He was still extremely drunk, but now he was sad, confused and embarrassed.

And that was his excuse, he was drunk and the way Sirius had been talking about sex earlier had just affected him so much that Harry had just needed some sort of physical touch. He banged his head back against the door and groaned. He was so embarrassed. He'd probably totally fucked up his relationship with Sirius.

He slid down so that he was lying on the floor and his chin wobbled. He just waited for his body to pass out and give his mind and heart some peace from the aching that was torturing him.

Harry woke the next morning, his head pounding, and his stomach clenching. He raised his head from the floor and groaned as his stiff body stung painfully. He sat up, stretching and popping any stiffness out of his body. He wondered why he was sleeping on the floor and shook his head as he stood, supporting his body weight on the doorknob.

Once he was up though, his head throbbed roughly and he groaned again. He pulled open his door and walked down the hallway and stairs like he was a zombie. Harry smelled bacon frying in the kitchen and poked his head around the corner. Remus was flipping the bacon over in the pan, and apparently heard Harry's footsteps because he said, "So, whose idea was it to drink all the vodka, make brownies and leave the mess for me to clean up?"

"Err…I guess it was mine." Harry rasped out a hint of apology in his voice.

"Its fine, you're probably feeling the weight of what you did last night huh?"

"Mhm." Harry sat heavily and laid his head on the table.

"So what happened last night?" Remus was digging through the refrigerator, clearly looking for something.

"I have no idea. It gets a little fuzzy after the brownies." Harry admitted. Everything from last night was a little fuzzy in his mind, like he'd catch snatches of images but wouldn't be able to tell what they were.

"Hmm we'll just have to see if Siri remembers, hopefully it won't be too bad. Aha!" Remus stood straight up, pushed his sandy blonde hair out of his face and turned a small potion bottle in his hand. "Hangover potion. I think Sev left this here the last time he stayed over…" Then Remus blushed and pushed the bottle at the smirking Harry.

He thought that Remus and Snape were such a bewildering but cute couple. At the times that they weren't nauseatingly gross, it was clear why they were such a good match for each other. Remus was the kind, gentle, and loving to Snape's, cruel, rough and cold personality. They were very delicate with each other, touching the other like he was glass or porcelain. It was very sweet, how pleased Remus and Snape were that they'd managed to snag the other.

Sirius often made jokes about their relationship but Harry could see the sadness in his dark eyes when he stared at the two men together. It was clear how lonely Sirius was. Often Harry wished that Sirius could find someone to love and to have love him back.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked at looked up at an amused Remus, "Huh? Sorry Remus got lost in my thoughts…"

"Perfectly alright. Did you want the potion?"

"Yes please." Harry said distractedly. There was something nagging in the back of his mind, something that he should remember. He closed his eyes and tried to capture the fuzzy memories, but after along couple of minutes, he still couldn't grasp it and shrugged.

He opened his eyes and took the small cup of hangover potion Remus was offering him. "Thanks."

A few moments later, they both looked up at the footsteps on from the main hall and Remus called out, "Sev is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Remy." Snape pushed open the door to the kitchen nodded at Harry and leaned over to kiss Remus lightly on his lips. He stepped back and sniffed the air looking around, "why does it smell like vodka and…chocolate in here?"

Remus nodded pointedly at Harry and Snape smirked when he saw Harry's head on the table. "Can't handle your drink Potter?"

"I can handle it just fine." Harry rolled his eyes at Snape.

Even though Snape and he had never gotten along with each other, they both adored and loved Remus and that had surprisingly brought them to a calm friendly kind of relationship. Snape still insulted Harry and Harry was still purposefully rude to him. If they didn't act like that then they wouldn't know how to act around each other.

"Moony, I-I'm dying!" Sirius's voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

Harry and Remus both laughed and listened as Sirius's heavy footsteps stepped down the stairs. But at the same time Harry felt an odd edge of panic in his mind, he didn't understand it and it was disconcerting.

But when Sirius finally appeared in the doorway and they locked eyes, every foggy memory became crystal clear, him drunkenly groping Sirius, and Sirius's every cold and embarrassing rebuff. He flushed brightly and looked away.

He heard Remus say, "Oh Sirius do you want some of Sev's hangover potion? It works charms!"

"Are you sure it's not poisoned?"

Snape snorted and rolled his eyes and Remus let out an exasperated sigh, "Sirius, Harry just drank some and you don't see him keeling over and dying, do you?"

"Um…No, h-he's not, I suppose."

"Well if you want to live with that killer hangover then go ahead. But if you choose to be an adult the potion's on the counter."

Harry glanced up saw Remus placing eggs and bacon on two plates, "Here's breakfast by the way."

When Sirius made a hesitant move to sit at the table across from Harry, but Harry didn't feel comfortable enough to sit at the same table next to him so he jumped up and headed for the stairs. He was about to push open the door when Remus called out, "Uh Harry you didn't touch your breakfast!"

Harry turned and shrugged, "Um not hungry all of a sudden." He glanced at the back of Sirius's head and flushed again. Before he turned to head up the stairs he saw Remus's confused frown and Snape's suddenly smirking lips.

He ran up the stairs, sincerely trying not to think of how good Snape's potion really was, and pushed open the bathroom door. He was alone on the second floor and so the bathroom door was his alone, which was convenient for moments like this.

Shutting the door behind him, he stripped and turned on the shower so that freezing cold water was flowing out. He took a deep breath and got in quickly, the shock of the water making him stiffen. He rubbed his peppermint shampoo into his hair and lathered down his body with soap. It was very cold but soothing at the same time.

He didn't think that he should be able to get aroused in the cold shower but he was very obviously getting a hard on. Harry couldn't help but think of what he'd done the night before, of how amazing Sirius's body had felt under his probing fingertips. He was hard in all the right places. He was like a marble statue someone had carved. And his blue black curls hanging down to his shoulders was soft and smelled amazing, his dark blue eyes held a hint of mischief and promise.

But then there were his lips, full and strong and completely promising pleasure. He wanted to know what they felt like traveling across his mouth and body, he had a feeling he would never know pleasure as intense as that.

Harry let out a groan and looked down surprised at the fact that he was jerking off without even knowing it. It felt too good to stop, so he continued drawing up images of what would have happened if Sirius's hadn't stopped him the night before.

He was groaning steadily now, his hand moving faster and rougher on himself. When he came he growled out Sirius's name, gasped and yelled out, his body jerking roughly.

Jumping when he heard banging on the door and Sirius's signature husky voice calling through the door, he shut off the shower and climbed out just as the door burst open. He smirked when Sirius gaped at the sight of him naked, "Did you need something Siri?"

"I-I heard yelling…and thought that something was...wrong."

"No nothing's wrong, I just took a moment to um…treat myself." Harry grinned at the way the usually collected Sirius blushed and winced. He nodded towards the shower, "Want to join me?" he didn't know where he was getting all this confidence from or why he was pursuing it so much, but it was almost worth it the way that Sirius was completely red and backing quickly towards the door.

"Harry…" Sirius said in a warning tone.

"Can I at least have a towel then?"

Sirius picked up a towel and threw it roughly at Harry's face. Harry laughed, caught it and heard Sirius slam the door behind him.

Harry didn't know what he was doing, but he liked doing it, he liked knowing that Sirius reacted to him on some sort of level. Maybe if he got deep enough under his skin, the older man would have no choice but to give in to him. It sounded like a brilliant plan and Harry couldn't see one way that it wouldn't work.

Of course the first few times Harry flirted with him, Sirius practically fell or jumped off whatever he was sitting on, he would hurry out of the room, trying to ignore what Harry was saying. Harry of course found this highly amusing and would often dissolve into giggles when this happed.

The first few days he would just touch him lightly as he squeezed past and then he would flirt playfully, just little comments and whispers. He found that if he stared heatedly at Sirius for long enough, he would fidget where he was and then would jump up and leave the room they were in.

Frustrated that his plan wasn't moving fast enough, Harry decided to step it up. There was no way Sirius could get out of the flirting if it was done in public, it would be just to obvious. So he began subtly flirting in front of Remus, just small things that he didn't think anyone would pick up on but Sirius.

The first time he did it Sirius had flushed brightly and narrowed his eyes at him, his hands clenching the fork he was holding. He'd glanced at Remus quickly but found him staring at his plate, then his eyes landed back on Harry and he mouthed, "Stop."

Harry had just smirked at him and pushed his chair back, "dinner was delightful. Thanks Remus. I'll shower before I turn in." He grinned at Sirius who clearly knew the implications in that sentence before walking away and up the stairs.

Sirius stared after him and tightened his lips, sucking on his teeth to stop from sighing in the relief that came from Harry leaving the room.

"What's going on Sirius?" Remus asked suddenly, dropping his fork onto the table next to his plate.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked slowly, using his wand to make his utensils dance in the air in front of him.

"I'm a werewolf Sirius I can practically smell the hormones in the air. And I can hear Harry upstairs right now, I'm not sure I should tell you what he's doing. There is something going on and I would like to know what it is." Remus sounded completely Sirius and was staring straight at him.

Sirius tongued at the corner of his mouth and chewed on his tongue before answering, "I…don't know Remus! It just kind of…happened. And now I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do!"

"What happened exactly?"

"Nothing…Much. It was just a drunken night, we were talking about sex, that might have gotten to be a little much…We were just lying up there in bed and I don't know how it happened but I ended it before it went too far."

"You didn't…have sex with him did you?"

"No! No Remus. I-I didn't do anything or I tried not to."

"So he's…pursuing you?"

"Insistently."

"And you don't want him as well?"

"I don't…I don't know what's going on Remus. I don't know how to handle this."

"You need to figure it out Sirius. But you need to be careful." Remus laid his palm over Sirius's and sighed.

"I only ask for one thing Remy…"

"What? Anything."

"Don't tell Snape! I wouldn't be able to handle that." Sirius groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "So what is he doing…Shit! Never mind don't tell me."

Remus shook his head and sighed, "Be careful Sirius, please that's all I ask!"

"I will." Sirius sighed and dropped his head down in frustration.

Harry scowled at Sirius from across the table and huffed quietly. Sirius had been ignoring him, wholly ignoring him for the last three days! Anytime Harry would say something to him, he would just pretend like he wouldn't hear anything and when Harry walked past him Sirius would pretend like he couldn't see him.

It was annoying! How was he ever supposed to get Sirius to admit that he did have feeling for him if he just ignored him? He wanted Sirius painfully and every day that he didn't get him the ache grew.

He thanked god that Remus wasn't there because he was getting desperate and had to do something! Harry stood and stepped around the small table to stand next to Sirius's seat, "Are you ignoring me Siri?"

Sirius stared vacantly up at him and raised one of his eyebrows, but he didn't answer. Harry pushed back his plate with one hand and sat on the edge of the table. He smirked down at Sirius and moved his legs so that they were on either side of Sirius's legs, kind of caging him in. "It's really frustrating having someone ignoring me, I don't like it." He bit his bottom lip, "Siri... I do wish you would talk to me… Please, one word?"

"Annoying?" Sirius smirked up at him.

"You don't really find me annoying do you?" Harry was swinging his legs so that they were brushing against Sirius's thighs with every pass.

The older man just stared up at him, his eyes only very lightly sparkling. Harry leaned in, "I don't think you do. I think you're frustrated, but not for the reason you think."

"Oh and now you can read my mind?"

Playfully, Harry put his fingertips to his temples and hummed dramatically like some sort of fortune teller. "Mm I'm seeing…Oh well that's nice…Mhm that's very…Wow, who knew someone could do something like that with their…Oh and now I'm seeing violence. You want to strangle me don't you?"

He opened his eyes and found Sirius struggling not to smile, "Kind of kinky but okay. So how did I do?"

Sirius shook his head slowly, "The violence seems about right. I don't know what that other stuff was."

"It was very hot, that's what it was. You want to know what I saw when I was reading your mind?" Harry licked his bottom lip and leaned even further.

"Not really…No."

"I think you do." Harry was reaching to push back Sirius's hair when they heard the front door open, and Snape and Remus talking quietly to each other in the main hall. Sirius pushed back the chair and hurried backwards, just as Remus walked into the kitchen, calling out a cheerful hello, and then stopping to stare at them suspiciously, Snape right behind him with his hand on Remus's lean hip.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing just showing Sirius my new mindreading tricks." Harry smiled innocently up at him, his legs still kicking back and forth.

"Oh? And what was on his mind?" Remus asked, raising his eye brow at Harry.

Harry just shrugged, "He was just thinking about a few of his own tricks." He winked discreetly at Sirius who was staring at the ceiling, his face red.

"What are some of those tricks Potter?" Snape asked, smirking widely, his eyes narrowed maliciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry slid off the table, "I think I'll go read in the library for awhile." He walked out of the room whistling.

Remus gave Sirius a look and shook his head disapprovingly. Sirius opened his mouth to protest and threw his hands up in the air, "I didn't do anything! Ugh I'm going to bed." He yanked the door open, slammed it behind himself and stomped up the stairs.

"So are you going to tell me again that it's just going to go away?" Snape asked leaning back against the counter and smiling at Remus mockingly.

Rolling his eyes, Remus shrugged and began to clear the table, "I told you I didn't know what was going to happen. Just that I hoped it would work out for the best."

"So optimistic…" Snape wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

Arching into his long time lover, Remus smiled, "One of us has to be."

"I'm optimistic that however it's going to end it'll be hilarious."

"Sev…" Sighing Remus turned and kissed the side of his mouth. "It could really end badly."

"It be will be fine, love. Don't stress yourself out." Snape captured his mouth and started kissing him slowly, "You don't need to put all the responsibility on yourself." He whispered next to his ear, his teeth sucking at his ear lobe. "Why don't I take your mind off it?"

"I think I would love that."

"Hey Harry I was thinking that we could have an engagement dinner for Ron and Hermione." Remus said, poking his head around his bedroom door.

Harry looked up from his bed and his head landed in one of the huge blue and red balloons that he'd conjured to amuse himself. He shook his head and the balloon popped leaving him with a sticky face and hair. Hearing Remus laughing by the door he rolled his eyes, "Yeah a dinner would be good. I hadn't even thought of that."

"Yeah I know. You seem to have something on your mind lately, want to talk?"

After a moment of thinking, Harry shrugged, "No I'm fine Remus…"

"Are you sure Harry?"

"I'm sure, but thank you." Harry wished he could talk to Remus about what was going on in but he was sure that Remus would freak out and yell at him. If his plan worked then Remus couldn't really do much but accept it.

"Okay Harry. Well I'm going to floo Ron and Hermione, see if they're available tonight."

"Alright, I'll be down in a bit."

Harry waited for Remus to leave before lying back on the bed and stretching. He'd been daydreaming about Sirius when Remus had knocked. It had been such an arousing daydream too. He opened his eyes again and happily thought about how he would be seeing his best friends soon. Since being ordered to stay at the headquarters Harry was not able to go to the burrow and visit the newly engaged Hermione and Ron.

It was exciting to think that he'd be seeing them soon, so he jumped up, and headed for the shower. He wanted to look good that night, prove to his friends that he wasn't going crazy locked up at Headquarters and he wanted too look good for Sirius.

After he got done with his shower, Harry pulled on his low cut jeans and a dark green, almost black, long sleeve button down shirt. He knew he looked good, his pants were just low enough and his shirt ended right under his hip bones. He pulled a black leather belt through the loops and shook his drippy brown hair out, trying to dry it.

There was no hope that his hair would ever not be messy but he'd gotten it to the point that he could style it to look seductive and like he'd just rolled out of bed. Harry had gotten many compliments about the way he styled it and he hoped Sirius would think that it was sexy.

He hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw Remus laying out recipes for dinner and grinned, "So they're coming?"

"Yes they'll be here around six. Do me a favor, and clean up the dining room a bit will you?"

"Sure." Harry hummed happily and skipped into the dining room.

He spent the next hour, dusting, polishing, sweeping and then decorating the dining room exquisitely. When Remus came into the room behind him, he smiled and clapped Harry on the back, "You did excellently! It looks beautiful in here."

"Thanks Remus." Harry smiled and stuck his wand in his back pocket. "Do you need help with dinner?"

"No thanks, I have Sev in there."

Harry chuckled at the idea of his old potions professor cooking, "Alright then, I'll go down to the cellar and get one of those goblin made wine."

"Okay."

Once Harry had set the table and put the wine in the ice bucket to chill, he heard the signature roar of someone flooing in. He hurried into the living room, vaguely saw Sirius walk down the stairs behind him but was too excited.

Hermione and Ron climbed out of the bright green flames and began dusting the soot of their robes. Harry ran forward and pulled Hermione in for a hug, "Mione! It's so good to see you!" he let her go and grabbed Ron for a rib crushing hug, "Ron, congratulation mate!"

When he let them go they stared at him like he was crazy but started laughing as well, "Oh god. All the isolation has driven him mad!" Hermione laughed out.

"What I can't just miss my mates? It's so bloody boring here, you've no idea!"

He let Sirius and Remus move past him to greet Hermione and Ron, and then they all moved into the kitchen. He offered everyone a glass of wine, and grinned when Hermione and Sirius turned him down. Sirius obviously didn't want to let his guard down around Harry. And just to get on his nerves Harry sat directly across from him at the table.

"Harry did you really do all of this?" Hermione asked looking a little surprised.

"Always the tone of surprise." Harry grumbled, "Yes I did it all myself."

"It's lovely in here." Hermione smiled a placating smile at him.

"Thanks." harry beamed at her and stuck his tongue out a Ron who was rolling his eyes. "Sure you don't want some wine Mione?"

Next to her Ron blushed and Hermione nodded, her hand slipping off the table, "Yes, thank you."

Harry stared at her for a long moment, then her hand, then up at Ron and then back at her, and his eyes widened, "OH!"

Her eyes widened too and she glanced at Ron who was massaging his temples, "Well actually I guess we do have another announcement."

She bit her lip and nudged Ron who sat up straight, his eyes flickered around the table nervously before he croaked out, "Err…she's…Were ex-expecting…You know, a baby or whatever."

"Elegant Ron." Hermione breathed softly, though her voice sounded uncommonly loud in the completely silent room.

Harry chuckled at the stunned looks on Sirius, Remus and Snape's faces, he'd guessed it just a bit before them and was pleased that he could experience their expressions. Then Remus jumped and shook Ron's hand, "Congratulations!"

"Yes, congratulations Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." Snape said a little bit more formally.

Sirius simply beamed at them and raised his glass of water in a silent toast.

"Well done mate." Harry laughed out, and slapped a red-faced Ron's hand in a high five.

"How far along are you?" Remus asked a blushing Hermione.

"Um about nine weeks."

"Wow…a baby. If it's boy I offer you the use of my name." Harry smiled and dipped his head dramatically.

Everyone laughed and Harry was shocked at how amazing the night was going. While everyone chatted with Hermione and Ron about the baby and the up and coming wedding, Harry felt someone watching him, sneakily he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Sirius studying him.

He smirked and edged his foot forward under the table, he felt his foot hit another foot and watched as Sirius jumped, but he acted like he was engrossed in the on going conversation. But seeing how complete and happy Hermione and Ron were in love, made him sad, made him want to go after the person he wanted.

Slowly he dragged his foot up Sirius's leg, out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Sirius tense up and stare at him in shock. He smiled and pushed his leg further up to rub the inside of his thigh. Sirius closed his legs on Harry's leg and he grinned down into his wine glass. he let his eyes flicker over to Sirius's and saw the intensity burning deep in his blue eyes.

They just stared at each other for awhile, with Harry trying to still move his foot. Finally when Remus announced that he was going to serve dessert and coffee in the lounge did they break their staring contest. Harry removed his foot and stood to follow everyone into the lounge, he joked with Hermione and Ron for awhile, waiting for Sirius to sit down somewhere.

He filled his goblet with more wine and smiled when he saw that Sirius was sitting on the couch. Harry walked slowly over and sat next to him, making sure to push his knee into the man's, next to him.

After joking with each other and talking loudly, Harry raised his arms above his head and stretched, knowing that his shirt would pull up and show his abs. When his arms dropped down, he let his left arm fall around Sirius's shoulders casually.

Feeling Sirius stiffen next to him, Harry whispered, "Oh come on Sirius, we have to act normal for everyone don't we? And if I get to cop a feel at the same time than I'm not complaining."

"Harry stop being a prat." Sirius whispered meanly.

Harry pouted and leaned in, "What? You don't like me touching you Siri?"

"You're just being cruel Harry Potter and I don't like this side of you."

Blinking in surprise Harry leaned closer, "I…I'm being cruel because I want you? Well fuck…I'm sorry I didn't know that the idea disgusted you so much." He yanked his arm off of Siri's shoulder and scooted away, pain and humiliation burning through him again. He hated being wrong, but it was worse being wrong about this.

He chugged his wine and stood to grab the bottle to pour himself some more. "Whoa Harry, thanks but I don't think you need to for me too." Hermione grinned and joked with him as she walked by.

Harry chuckled to appease her but drained his glass quickly, Sirius grabbed his arm to stop him from pouring more and he pulled his arm roughly away, "Don't Sirius, I wouldn't want to pain you by forcing you to touch me."

"Stop drinking like that Harry." Sirius glared at him.

"I've just been shot down. I think I can drink if I want to. I am an adult you know!" he defiantly swallowed the rest of his wine and set it on the table. Harry made to grab the wine bottle but Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

Harry watched him smile tensely at everyone, "We'll be right back." Then he proceeded to drag him out of the room and into the foyer.

He threw Harry bodily into the wall and harshly gripped his wrists. He pushed in, in a suffocating way and roughly kissed him. The kiss was so hard, that Harry could taste blood coming out of is bottom lip. He let out a low pained whimper and tried to push Sirius off of him but couldn't as the man was bigger and stronger than him.

Sirius was rough in his movements, one of his hands dragging down to bruise his hip as he shoved his hips in to grind into him. His teeth bit on his bottom lip and he pulled back, "I thought this is what you wanted Harry."

His hand reached down to grip the spot Harry had often wished he would but this wasn't the way he had hoped. Sirius's hand was tight and painful, moving up and down in a mean way and Harry whimpered out, "Stop Sirius…Stop!"

But Sirius didn't, he just continued his cruel way of touching him, and humping him and his teeth continued to nip at his neck. He bit down and Harry cried out and tried to get free again but Sirius just shoved him back into the wall again. "Stop!" Harry yelled.

When the doors burst open Sirius finally tore himself free and left Harry breathing hard against the wall, shocked and traumatized. He looked around with wet eyes and saw Remus glaring at Sirius, Snape standing behind him wand out, his own eyes calculating. Ron was standing next to them, looking very confused.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, his voice low and tense.

Sirius just glared at the floor, and Harry took a moment too gulp deeply before shaking his head, "Nothing, nothing's wrong. Sorry we were loud."

Remus stared at him for a long moment before saying, "Okay, Sev, Ron why don't you both head back to the room. See if anyone needs coffee or more cake."

"Are you sure?" Snape asked studying his lover carefully and knowingly. Ron was already edging back into the other room.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be right in."

Snape nodded once and did his usual sweeping way of walking back into the room. Remus made sure the door was shut firmly behind him before turning back to study the both of them. "Padfoot why don't you give us a moment."

Still looking at the floor, Sirius rushed up the stairs. Remus waited for Sirius's door to slam and then looked at Harry. "Harry I don't know what you're doing, but if you're doing this to just get Sirius into bed or to screw him around, than I will have a very hard time forgiving you."

Harry took a deep breath and looked down, "I'm not trying to hurt anyone, let alone him Remus."

"Then why are you doing this? Do you love him? Are you just lusting after him?"

"I care very deeply for him. I didn't see it coming and I don't know the extent of my feelings for him Remus. I just know that I care about him a lot and it goes past just wanting sex."

"I hope that true Harry because most of his life Sirius has been mistreated by the people he loves and trusts. Women and men have both lusted after him, since he was about fifteen years old. And too often did he give his heart to the wrong person." Remus took a deep breath and looked away briefly, but when his eyes went back to Harry they were tinged with the yellow of the werewolf within. "You're my cub, Harry…But Sirius is my oldest friend and I won't take kindly to him being hurt purposefully or not. So if you have any doubts of what you're doing or how you feel, back off and stay away from him, he doesn't deserve to give his heart away and feel pain over it."

Harry took a moment to observe what Remus had said, and then nodded, "I understand Remus."

"Good." Remus smiled tensely and leaned forward, "You okay?"

"Yeah I just never knew how strong he was." Harry laughed once and stuck his finger in his bottom lip. When he pulled it out there was thin coating of blood on it.

"He can be when he wants to." Remus pointed his wand at Harry's mouth and he felt the odd sensation of his lip healing.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I think I'll leave you here to think, you look like you need too." Remus gripped his shoulder once and headed back into the room.

Harry leaned back against the wall and pulled his shirt straight. His thoughts were rushing rapidly through his mind and he didn't know what to pick at first. It was clear that he'd hurt Sirius or scared him and that wasn't fair of him. He hadn't wanted to hurt him, he had just wanted to win him over...The fact that he had even hurt Sirius a little bit made him feel so horribly guilty. He loved him and loving him didn't include hurting him.

He jolted at his thought and realized that he did love Sirius. He didn't know what that meant but he knew it meant something and Harry also knew that he had to go and find Sirius.

Putting one hand on the stair rail, he bounded up the stairs three at a time. His palms were sweating and he was more nervous than he'd ever been as he stood outside Sirius's door. He took a deep breath and knocked quietly.

"Come in and get your lecture over with Moony." Sirius called from the room.

Harry smiled and looked down as he opened the door, he was still looking at the floor when he mumbled, "Well I'm not Moony and I'm not here to lecture you. This is more like a peace effort."

When Sirius didn't say anything Harry peeked up. Sirius was sitting on the floor, his back pressed into his bed frame, staring up at the ceiling. He edged forward so that he could sit next to Sirius but kept a great amount of space between them at the same time. He stared up at the ceiling too, "So…Do you hate me?"

"No Harry I don't hate you. I don't understand you."

"And you've had no help from me in that matter."

"No, I haven't."

"I'm sorry…I just thought that it would be clear what was going on in my head."

"Either you want to embarrass me for being cruel that one night or…you want to fuck me." Sirius's voice was strained as he spoke.

"You're close but…No I don't want to just fuck you. I want to love you. I do love you."

He heard Sirius swivel to look at him and he stared determinedly up at the ceiling. "Wh-What did you say? How could you know that?"

"Sirius…I said that I love you and I just know. I went about it the wrong way I know, I fucked up and I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I didn't want that I just wanted you to admit that you had feelings for me too. And it was such a stupid assumption on my part, I just loved you so much and I figured that it was impossible for you not to feel the same. I'm sorry again." Harry choked on his last word and shook his head.

They sat in silence for several long moments, the only sounds were their deep breaths and beating hearts. Then Sirius spoke and it was low and gentle, "Harry…there's such an age difference and you don't know what it's like to be with another man. You might not like it being with a man! And how could you know that you love me? I just don't…Fuck it."

Harry let his head get pulled down and sighed happily when lips met his. This time the kissing wasn't harsh and painful, it was sweet and gentle. He kissed him back eagerly, but at the same time trying to curb that enthusiasm as to not scare Sirius.

Hands drifted from his hair to his back and Sirius was pulling him forward, closer to him. Harry happily crawled onto his lap and ran his fingers along Siri's face. Pulling back for just a moment Sirius growled, "I'll kill you if you're lying you know."

"I know!" Harry laughed.

"Good."

Then he leaned in and captured Harry's bottom lip between his teeth, just like earlier but much more gentle and arousing. Pressing even closer, he pulled his lip out of Sirius's teeth and leaned in for a real kiss. Their lips were slow and sweet on each other until Sirius opened his mouth and dragged his tongue along Harry's lips. He opened his mouth and the rush of their tongues meeting, their teeth banging together and their hands tightening in the others hair and clothes, was making him dizzy.

He was so dizzy that he didn't feel Sirius tipping him back until he was already lying back on the floor with the older man above him. Harry chuckled and then let out a low gasp when Sirius pressed his body into him. He arched up into him and pulled his face down to kiss him passionately.

Sirius's hand wriggled between their bodies to cup Harry's rapidly hardening groin and Harry arched up into him, breathy noises spilling out of his mouth and into Sirius's. He moved his hand slowly on him and soon Harry was pushing him back, and whispering, "I-I want the real thing."

"Are you sure?

"Want me to beg?" Harry joked, his fingers pulling at Sirius's shirt.

"Not right now…" Sirius was kneeling on his knees, straddling Harry staring down at him. His fingers danced down the buttons on Harry's shirt and he whispered, "You looked so hot tonight, but I guess you did that one purpose huh?" he waited for Harry to halfheartedly nod and scooted back to stare at his now bare chest. "These jeans are so sexy…I used to hate when you wore them, but only because I couldn't touch you."

Harry sucked in a breath when Sirius's long finger traced the bit of hip bone that was peeking out of his jeans. He held his breath as the older mans finger dragged under the hem of his jeans, lightly tickling the hair in the middle of his lower stomach.

"Do you want me to get rid of our clothes?" Sirius grinned wolfishly down at him, his hand pulling his wand off the floor by the bed. When Harry nodded, his grin grew, "Now you can beg."

"What?! You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I'm Sirius!" Sirius teased, bending down to lick up his neck. "But yes I would like it if you begged. It would be a great apology for being cruel all week wouldn't it?"

"Good god." Harry rolled his eyes but smirked, "Please, please oh beautiful, sexy and gorgeous Sirius, remove all our clothes and fuck me."

Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes, "Cheeky brat, but I s'pose that will have to do." He pointed his wand at Harry first, whose clothes popped away immediately. He ran the tip of his wand down Harry's chest, watching him writhe at the warm, velvety soft feeling of the wand reacting to its owner's emotions.

"Siri…" Harry wiggled under him, wanting him to be just as naked as he was.

"There's the begging I wanted." But in the next moment he was stark naked and his skin was greeting Harry's.

Harry gasped at the feeling and reached up to pull his lover down to kiss him. Sirius allowed the kiss to go on for less time than Harry would have liked but what he did next was better than the kiss.

His warm palm closed over Harry's raging hard erection and began slowly fisting it, up and down in a slow motion. Harry's body was a torrent of pleasure and he groaned loudly. He moved his hips up and they both gasped when his erection brushed against Sirius's.

Letting his eyes fluttered close when Sirius scooted forward so that their cocks were brushing against each other as he moved his hips, Harry sighed and gripped Sirius's shoulder. He could hear him breathing hard above him and felt his body tense at how arousing that sound was. He jerked up and grabbed Sirius around the waist. He rolled them both so that he was on top and dipped down to snog all the air out Sirius lungs.

Harry pulled back and harshly whispered, "I want you to fuck me."

He was glad to see Sirius flush, but the twinkling lights in Harry's eyes were what distracted him the most. They were conflicted and excited at the same time. He dragged his hand through Harry's hair and tipped his head to study him. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips into the teasing spot on Sirius's neck, "Please…"

"Scoot forward." Sirius breathed out, fumbling for his wand again.

Slightly nervous but more happy Harry did as he was told and jumped a little when he felt Sirius's wand at his entrance. Sirius muttered a few charms and he felt the odd sensation of his insides being cleaned, stretched and lubed up.

Sirius aligned his cock with his entrance and pushing down with the hands on Harry's hips, his large, thick manhood slid in, making him gasp and Harry moan low in his throat. Not believing the amazing feeling wracking through him, making his body tense in sharp pleasure. "Holy…Fuck."

His hands tightened on Sirius's chest and he groaned when his lover began pushing up into him and pulling out of him. Harry moved Sirius's hand of his waist and began moving on his own, dragging himself up and down, and thanking god that he had the leg muscles to support himself.

Soon the mix of his, own movements and Sirius's thrusts upwards had them both cursing and letting out breathy noises. Sweat was slicking their bodies, making them slippery and even more heated. Harry felt like his body was on fire, and like it was only him and Sirius in the world and he didn't mind that. His heart was pounding loudly and his body kept tensing up around Sirius, making him groan and jerk up into him.

"Sirius…Use your hand on me, please!" Harry begged, feeling the edge of his release just on the cusp of exploding.

Thankfully his lover was attentive and wanted him pleasured as much as himself. Sirius wrapped his palm around his erection and pumped enthusiastically, his husky voice even deeper and huskier as he whispered, "Come on Harry, come for me love…"

Pulling Sirius deep inside him, Harry felt his cock rub against an intricate and very sensitive bundle of nerves lying on the inside of him and yelled out, his cum spurting out across Sirius's chest. His chin dropped to his chest as his orgasm rushed through him, and he trembled at the new type of orgasm, intense and beautiful at the same time.

He could vaguely feel Sirius cursing and pushing up into him roughly and lifted his hips so that he could have easier access to his body and could reach his own completion. Harry ducked down and sought out the sensitive skin on the base of his neck. He kissed it, and nibbled lightly at it, trying to add more sensation to his lover's pleasure.

When Sirius tensed, arched up into him, yelled out his name, Harry's eyes flew open at the odd feeling of his cum bursting up into him. He watched his face express the pleasure he was feeling and thought it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe that he'd been apart of pleasuring Sirius like that.

Pushing himself up, Harry pulled Sirius out of him and blushed at the wetness around his hole. He caught Sirius's nervous look fastened on him, and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. Sirius smiled coyly at him, "You regretting it yet?"

"No Sirius of course not. I love you. Are you regretting it?" Harry's eyes narrowed warningly at him, like he better not dare say yes and Sirius chuckled and pulled him close.

"No I'm not. I…I love you too."

"Mm good." Harry leaned down and kissed him softly, "As much as I hate to say it…We should probably rejoin the party. It was a little rude that we just up and left."

"Yeah we should I guess."

Harry grabbed Sirius's wand, cleaned them up as best he could and then clothed them in what they'd been wearing before. With that weird inner youth that Sirius had, he jumped to his feet and swooped Harry up along with him.

Laughing in surprise Harry took Sirius's hand and tried to lead him down the hall. They did get at least one floor down before he couldn't help himself and began kissing him sweetly, "You're so…Gorgeous." He ran his fingers through Sirius's curls and peppered his mouth with soft kisses.

He could feel Sirius's mouth quirk up in a smirk and pulled back to wink at him. "God the hearts of the young…" Sirius teased him.

Pulling him to a walk again, Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh please you're young too."

"Such a flirt." Sirius stopped him outside the foyer and kissed him roughly, getting in one more kiss before having to head into the room. They quickly fixed the other's mussed, sex hair before pushing open the door.

Suddenly everyone but Remus was staring at them and Harry blushed, "Sorry about that just needed a moment."

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked, her hand rubbing absentmindedly across her stomach.

"Yes, perfectly fine." Harry was tempted to kick Sirius when he snorted in amusement behind him.

"Splendid. Ronald be a dear and get me that potion from my bag would you?" Hermione smiled sweetly at her fiancée, who suddenly looked cautious.

Snape laughed for some reason lost to everyone but Hermione and Ron. Hermione winked at him and thanked Ron for the potion sweetly. She looked up at their curious faces and shrugged, "My morning sickness is a little…unpredictable. Luckily I know a potion that can help with it."

The three other men looking as uncomfortable as Ron, which caused Hermione to laugh again. They spent the rest of the evening happily discussing Ron and Hermione's wedding plans, Remus's work with the newly formed pro-werewolf group, and Snape's teaching at Hogwarts. The evening was pleasant and in Harry's mind simply perfect.

He was never more content than to sit next to Sirius, close enough to feel his warmth and radiating love. They would often glance at each other and smile shyly and in anticipation. They knew their night together was not over, because as soon as Ron and Hermione have left they both planned on dragging the other back upstairs and ravishing each other.

When Ron announced that he and Hermione ought to be getting back to their house, Harry was lost in his thoughts about what he would be doing to Sirius soon and Sirius had to nudge him to get him too look up. Harry blushed and stood, suddenly feeling the odd urge to giggle.

He let himself chuckle once and hung back to let the others say goodbye and drift out to the foyer to give the three best friends a moment of privacy. Once they were alone he moved forward and shook Ron's hand, "I'm really very happy for you Ron and you as well Hermione. I always knew you were perfect for each other."

Ron smiled at him, "thanks Harry. I do hope you're not too angry about having to stay locked up here. It bloody sucks not being able to see you more often. As soon as you're free, we'll throw a huge party at the burrow and play a good long game of quidditch, okay?"

"Sounds brilliant." Harry grinned at him.

Ron moved to stand by the fireplace and Hermione stepped forward to stand in front of him. "Harry it's been so good to see you!" She envelope him in a hug and whispered into his ear, "I highly approve of your relationship with Sirius."

Harry pulled back slightly in shock and whispered, "How'd you know?"

Hermione stifled a giggle, "You should have seen poor Remus's face when you both disappeared upstairs. I don't think I've ever seen his face so red. You must remember he's a werewolf and can hear and smell what you were doing up there." She giggled again, "but it's pretty obvious the way you act around each other."

Completely blushing now, Harry coughed and winced, "Oh…That's just lovely."

"But any who, I think it's simply perfect Harry. Congratulations." She waited for him to smile before pulling him in for a hug again. "We'll be back soon, I promise."

"Please do! I miss you both so much. Congratulations on the engagement and the baby!" harry smiled at them both as she joined Ron by the fire.

They both thanked him and then were gone in a flash of green flames. Sadness overtook him and Harry sat heavily on the couch facing the fire. He hadn't realized how much he'd been missing his friends. He was so used to seeing them on a daily basis, talking with them and just laughing. And the night had been so pleasant that it hurt now that it was over.

He sighed heavily and wondered if he would ever be free from the potential harm that kept him prisoner in the house. He heard the door open and looked up, already preparing to paste a fake smile on. But when he saw Sirius standing in the doorway regarding him, he didn't bother. He just shrugged, "guess I hate goodbyes."

Sirius moved forward to kneel in front of him, his arms on his young lover's knees, "it's not goodbye Harry. We won't be locked in here forever, that I promise you. They'll catch the bastards soon. And then we can go out and raise hell!"

Harry chuckled and put his hands on either side of Sirius's face. He leaned down and said softly, "My sweet optimist." before kissing him lightly.

Pulling back Sirius brushed Harry's hair out of his face and looked up into his eyes, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Sirius." Harry smiled, "You're adorable when you're being all sweet like this."

"Adorable? No, no…No! Harry!" Sirius shook his head in disgust and gave Harry a wounded look.

"What's so wrong with adorable?"

"Oh just kiss me or grope me or something." Sirius sighed and looked up, his nose crinkled.

Harry smiled and pulled Sirius up roughly, he laid back on the couch and pulled him so that he was over him, "No. You kiss me."

"So demanding…" Sirius teased, his eyes twinkling before they closed to kiss Harry passionately.

They hadn't been kissing for long when the door opened and he heard, "Oh for heaven's sake! You don't see me and Sev fucking in the sitting room do you? Move it to a bedroom!"

Sirius sighed and sat back, "If you wanted the couch you could have just asked Moony."

"Fine. We want the couch." Snape loomed behind Remus, a smirk playing on his lips.

Remus smacked him and glared at Harry and Sirius again. "Congrats on being together but we need some ground rules!"

"Like…?"

"No sex in rooms other than your own."

"Well I'm not giving up sex in the shower if that's what you're saying." Sirius said stubbornly, his arms crossing over his chest and ignoring Harry's red face.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but Snape frowned at him, "Wait do these rules apply to us as well? Because I don't like that rule either."

Letting out a frustrated sigh Remus ignored him, "No more groping at the dinner table!" He shot Harry a look, which made the youngest man in the room cover his face in embarrassment.

"Anything else?" Sirius asked edgily.

"Yes and this is the most important to listen to me." Remus waited until Harry and Sirius were paying attention to say slowly, "Put wards up around your bloody room and/ or restrooms."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously, sitting up and bending his elbows to stare at him.

"Because…Um."

But he seemed to uncomfortable to speak and Snape chuckled, "Because he can smell and hear you having sex."

Harry choked on nothing but humiliation and threw himself back, pushing a couch cushion over his face. He could hear Sirius laughing at him and growled through the pillow.

He could hear Remus make a nervous and humiliated noise before he said, "Well…Now you know. So…You just remember that, for the future."

"Yeah well Remy, the futures now and were on the couch. But we'll put up the wards." Sirius grinned at his snarling friend.

Luckily Snape was there to start pulling him out when Sirius started pointedly unbuttoning Harry's shirt. Harry pushed the pillow of his face and teasingly waved goodbye at the pissed off Remus and amused Snape.

"Damn it you've ruined Harry already Sirius!" Remus yelled once more before Snape finally slammed the door shut behind them.

Sirius chuckled darkly and leaned back down, "Where were we?"

"You were going to fuck me on the couch to piss off Remus." Harry smirked, his hands tugging at his lover's jeans.

"Mm right." Sirius ducked down and started sucking and kissing on his neck. His body was stretching out so that he could torture Harry by dry humping him until he was gasping continuously.

"Wait…" Pushing Sirius back slightly, Harry licked his bottom lip seductively, "Aren't you going to put the wards up?"

"No." Sirius laughed, "But I'll lock the door so that he can't come bursting in! Let's just say it's payback for having to listen to his bed creak every time Snape spends the night." He absentmindedly pointed his wand at the door while he was talking.

"You are so bad!" Harry gasped out when Sirius's fingers tore off his belt and pants. When Sirius's eyes just sparkled up at him and he slid down his body to lap at his erection, Harry arched up and yelled, "Oh…Fuck…Sirius! Oh I love you!"

And he did and he knew that he would always be with Sirius, until the day they died. Their love only came once in a lifetime. He never wanted to part from Sirius, and he would happily stay locked up in the house if he could just be with his lover.

He let his head dip back and tangled his fingers in the blue black curls that smelled like vanilla. His eyes caught Sirius's and he smiled, even as his body trembled, "Love you Padfoot."

Sirius winked at him, his mouth much too busy to reply and Harry took that happily enough.

The end.


End file.
